


En medio de la nada

by Sawako93



Category: Cherry (2020), Jarhead (2005)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Crossover entre Jarhead o soldado anónimo y Cherry. Un pequeño AU inspirado en que tanto Jake como Tom van a tener películas donde son soldados.





	En medio de la nada

Eran las 11 de la noche en medio de la nada, teníamos una noción de donde podíamos estar, pero en este punto de nuestra esto no era más que un desierto para nosotros. Se acercaba navidad, la desesperación y soledad de los soldados era evidente, con bromas tratábamos de pasar el rato, pero cuando caía la noche y no podíamos dormir era cuando realmente nos dábamos cuenta de donde estábamos y de lo aburrido que podía ser en ocasiones esperar que simplemente suceda algo, ya que muchos de nosotros moríamos por un poco de acción, aunque para otros las cosas eran más complicadas.  
Hacía unos meses había llegado un chico nuevo, su nombre era Nico Walker y trabajaba como médico, pero en ese corto tiempo podía darme cuenta de cuanto le había afectado ser destacado aquí, era un chico demasiado tranquilo e inteligente para estar rodeado de tantos bastardos degenerados. Hablábamos de vez en cuando ya que en su mayoría le gustaba estar solo, no sabía si él era bastante atractivo para ser un chico o es que ya la arena se me había metido al cerebro.  
Seguía rondándome por la cabeza la idea de Kristina y su estúpido nuevo amigo, pero nada que un poco de alcohol no pudiera arreglar, el problema era donde conseguirlo. Por suerte para el día de navidad habíamos conseguido un galón lleno de alcohol, cambie mi guardia con otro tipo y conseguí dos gorros de navidad, uno lo puse en mi cabeza y el otro lo amarre a mi miembro; mientras me preparaba para salir Nico entró en la tienda y se quedó mirándome perplejo.  
\- ¿Qué te parece? - moví un poco el gorro que tenía cubriendo mi miembro- ¿estoy vestido para la ocasión?  
\- ¿En serio vas a salir así? - preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama más cercana  
\- Claro – me encogí de hombros- alguien tiene que ganarse con mi trasero- me voltee y le enseñe mi trasero desnudo  
\- Basta- distrajo su mirada en un punto fijo en el suelo  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te pone nervioso? – me paré delante de él- No recibes ninguna carta, ¿no hay ninguna chica esperándote en casa?  
\- No quiero hablar de eso, ¿alguna noticia de Kristina?  
\- Eso fue un golpe bajo, pero lo acepto, aunque me sorprende que no tengas a nadie- lo observe por un momento- eres bastante bien parecido a pesar de ser hombre  
\- ¿En serio Swofford? - me devolvió una mirada escéptica- no debes jugar con fuego  
\- ¿Hablas por ti? - me senté a su costado- a mi me pareces bastante inofensivo  
\- Lo diré una vez más, no juegues con…  
No deje que terminará la frase, simplemente lo besé para ya no escucharlo y acallar los pensamientos en mi cabeza; sus labios eran suaves y no opuso resistencia ante mi beso. Desde hace días venía con esta idea rondándome la mente, lo había visto desnudo en las duchas y podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, las últimas noches ya no me masturbaba pensando en Kristina sino en él.  
Recorrí su pecho con mis manos y levante la sudada camiseta, él rozaba apenas mi trasero con dedos temblorosos, me acerqué más a Nico para darle confianza y susurre a su oído.  
\- ¿No quieres ver lo que hay debajo del gorro de santa?  
\- Cállate- espeto tratando de reprimir un gemido  
Baje una mano hacia su miembro que ya estaba duro, al parecer la visión de mi trasero le había gustado más de lo que había comentado, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que me penetrara, si alguien iba a tener su noche buena iba a ser yo. Abrí sus pantalones y su miembro se asomaba expectante por debajo de la ropa interior, lo rocé suavemente y sus gemidos se hicieron un poco más fuertes.  
Acallé el sonido con otro beso mientras le quitaba la innecesaria ropa, por suerte todos los muchachos estarían bebiendo, demasiado ocupados para preocuparse por nosotros, así que teníamos por lo menos un poco de tiempo a solas.  
Nico había perdido toda la vergüenza que le quedaba, opacada por el deseo de tal vez meses o años, quien sabe, sin sentir el contacto de otro cuerpo. Fui besando su cuello hasta llegar a su fornido pecho, retire el gorro de santa de mi cintura y deje que me masturbara, pero lo que más me interesaba estaba en medio de su trasero, ya lo había hecho de esa forma con Kristina así que no habría mucha diferencia.   
Lo giré y mordí uno de sus glúteos, tenía que admitir que tenía un buen trasero redondo, bastante apetecible en ese momento de deseo y desesperación. Escupí en su entrada en un vago intento de ser amable, Nico giro su cabeza levemente, hice contacto visual con él esperando ver terror en sus ojos, pero ardían de puro deseo. Empuje la punta de mi miembro ligeramente y lanzó un gemido tal vez demasiado fuerte, espere unos segundos por si escuchaba pasos, pero solo escuchaba la música proveniente de la fiesta improvisada que habíamos organizado y de la cual no participaríamos.  
Empuje un poco más en su estrecha entrada, no sabía si era el tiempo sin sentir otro cuerpo o que verdaderamente lo deseaba, pero estaba empezando a ver estrellas, el con su mano libre se masturbaba y movía su trasero pidiendo más. Así que hice caso y mis estocadas fueron más fuertes y rápidas, necesitaba acabar y llenarlo de mi esencia para sentirme satisfecho. Seguí penetrándolo hasta que él acabo y cayó rendido sobre la dura cama, su entrada apretó aún más mi miembro y me hizo terminar casi en el acto, ese orgasmo supo a gloria.  
Nos quedamos un momento así, conectados por ese extraño nexo que habíamos formado, salí de él y me senté en la cama; Nico jadeo y se recostó de lado mientras me miraba.  
\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunté jadeante  
\- Nada- negó con la cabeza  
\- No estuvo nada mal- respondí con una media sonrisa- podríamos hacerlo de nuevo  
\- Anda a tu fiesta- bostezo- ya otro día seguimos hablando  
\- Esta bien- acaricie su mentón y lo bese- que descanses  
\- No tomes demasiado o el sargento te va a castigar  
\- No creo que nada suceda- me volví a poner mi gorro de santa y salí a entretener a mi público.


End file.
